Perda
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Uma casa vazia. Não há mais nada para Jared naquela imensa casa em Vancouver, mas foi ele quem escolheu que fosse assim. PadAckles, POV Jared, Desafio Need For Fic


**Perda**

by ShiryuForever94

Categoria: Challenge Fevereiro/2010, Despedida, Actor fic, 5a Temporada, mas sem spoilers, POV (Jared Padalecki), Slash M/M, shortfic.

Advertências: Sofrimento emocional

Classificação: PG-13

Capítulos: 1 (one shot)

Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No

Resumo: Uma casa vazia. Não há mais nada para Jared naquela imensa casa em Vancouver, mas foi ele quem escolheu que fosse assim.

ATENÇÃO: Esta é uma fanfiction slash, ou seja, com relacionamento homossexual, sendo bem clara, amor entre dois homens! Se não é sua praia, por favor, não leia, não me mande ameaças, não me xingue, cada um na sua. Seja produtivo e arranje outra coisa para ler que tem um montão de histórias por aqui. Abraços e obrigada. Querendo, comentem, critiquem, fiquem à vontade. A maior alegria de um ficwriter (senão a única recompensa) é receber reviews, mesmo com críticas, pois são as tais críticas que fazem a gente melhorar.

Disclaimer: Obviamente que os personagens, por serem pessoas reais, não me pertencem. Esta obra é totalmente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos da obra Supernatural são todos de Eric Kripke.

**Jared's POV**

Esta casa nunca pareceu tão grande antes. Nem tão fria. Aliás acho que eu até gostava dela. Pelo menos quando ele estava aqui.

Agora? Além de uma foto ou duas, alguns CDs deixados para trás, não há mais nada dele por aqui. Quer dizer, há todas as minhas lembranças e essas eu não posso guardar numa caixa, etiquetar e mandar entregar para ele.

Quando foi que eu decidi que seria o melhor a fazer? Por que mesmo eu disse à pessoa que mais amo que não podia ser?

Dou uma risada sem gosto e ouço-a ecoar nas paredes agora quase despidas de qualquer enfeite ou sinal de que alguém com alguma alma mora aqui.

Eu vendi minha alma.

Tenho certeza que sim.

Fiz isso no dia em que decidi deixar de ser feliz com ele para tentar ser feliz de outro jeito. Como se eu pudesse ser mais feliz que ouvindo o som de sua voz de manhã ou vendo-o ficar zangado por conta de alguns dos meus atrasos.

Não há mais muita coisa aqui. Quase tudo foi para a casa nova em Los Angeles. Quase tudo que era seu foi para sua casa em Dallas. Você nem veio buscar. Mandou Cliff pegar tudo.

Lembro do dia em que decidimos...

Não, não fomos nós... Não houve um nós... Preciso assumir que eu resolvi...

Estávamos tão perto de entrar de férias e parecia tudo tão certo para minha futura e digna carreira de astro do cinema. Parecia que tudo fluiria muito bem.

Desde que eu fosse um feliz e casado ator...

Ninguém precisou me dizer mais que duas ou três palavras para eu entender como tudo funciona. Não sou tolo, estou no meio há anos... Desde Gilmore Girls que eu já sabia.

A conversa foi bastante ruim. Muito ruim mesmo. Você, Jensen, parecia não entender que eu tenho prioridades.

Sei perfeitamente que o magoei, mas não é somente você quem está infeliz no momento, pode ter certeza.

Para completar, a boataria na internet sobre meu casamento não ajudou muito. Genevieve ao menos atendeu meu pedido de ficar fora das fofocas e da rede. Ela foi imatura em alguns aspectos, mas até que está sob controle, ainda bem.

Então eu tive que ler aquele bate boca ridículo de Danneel Harris com Ted Casablancas no twitter. Liguei imediatamente para Jensen e a recepção que obtive me deu noção de que nunca mais seríamos os mesmos.

Flashback

- "Jen? Como você está?" Tentei soar animado e bem, mas não sei se foi a mensagem que passei.

- "O que foi, Padalecki?"

Não é comum que ele me chame pelo sobrenome. O tom dele era neutro e distante. Parecia que eu estava falando com meu empresário e não com meu melhor amigo.

- "Não está ficando muito boa a situação no twitter. Sua noiva não parece estar muito cooperativa quanto a mantermos discrição de nossas vidas privadas." Eu sei que talvez não seja da minha conta, mas eu também sei o quanto Jensen se preocupa com essas coisas. Eu quis ser solidário.

- "Só isso que queria falar comigo?"

O tom de Jensen era ríspido e acusatório. Eu não gostei do que senti na vibração da voz dele.

- "Somos amigos, Jensen, pensei que talvez..."

- "Deixe que eu cuido de minha noiva. Você já deu bastantes provas da amizade que tem por mim. Até mais, Jared."

Fim do Flashback

O clique surdo do telefone me fez arregalar os olhos. Ele simplesmente desligou na minha cara!

Eu liguei para Genevieve e pedi a ela para ficar fora de qualquer polêmica. Sei que ela adoraria esfregar nossa felicidade na cara de todos que acham que eu e Jensen somos um casal... Eu sei disso muito bem.

O problema é que não posso deixá-la fazer isso, simplesmente por que...

Por que eu...

Eu sou um idiota tão grande.

Eu sou uma pessoa que pôs tudo à frente do que realmente sinto. Eu tive que esquecer quem eu sou, bem como tudo o que eu disse a alguém que eu amava tanto.

Amava?

O problema é que o verbo está no tempo errado. Eu ainda amo Jensen e isso pode destruir minha carreira, meu futuro e me tornar um ator qualquer ao invés de um ator da A-list e, sinceramente, não estou preparado para isso.

Na verdade não estou preparado para nada que está acontecendo comigo e com ele. Faltam poucos dias para o meu casamento e ele mal fala comigo nos sets. Ele nunca mais foi o mesmo e nem sei se eu posso culpá-lo por isso.

Talvez por que eu saiba que a culpa é apenas minha, pois fui eu quem decidi por nós dois no dia em que apenas disse a ele que estava namorando com Genevieve Cortese.

Eu deixei o encanto se quebrar e perdi algo de muito bom em minha vida. Eu tenho certeza que perdi o respeito de Jensen e isso é tão ou mais importante que perder o amor dele.

Suspiro agastado enquanto franzo o cenho imaginando se tudo isso vai valer à pena algum dia, porque no momento, decididamente dizer adeus à tudo que tínhamos não está valendo nem um pouco à pena.


End file.
